<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bridge by Sfseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241613">The Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven'>Sfseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just You and Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Quartermaine can't take the expectations and decides to get away for the night. Only he finds himself meeting a petite brunette on a bridge that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just You and Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made the rating teen and up because of a couple curse words to be safe.<br/>This world and head cannon I've made has changed a few character's ages. But I don't feel too bad about it because Soap Operas are always a little loose with ages.<br/>I'm also thinking of making this into a series of one-shots in this universe instead of an actual story. This is because I have a few ideas about Jasam in this world but no real overarching story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason wasn’t sure how he made it to this bridge. He was just trying to get away from his family… again. It was just so frustrating and annoying how they were always trying to get him to be someone he wasn’t anymore. He wasn’t Jason Quartermaine. No matter how many pictures they show him or how many stories they tell him he just wasn’t that goody-two-shoes perfect guy. So he left the house. He just needed some time to breathe. He just walked and walked until he was standing on this bridge looking up at the stars. It wasn’t a busy bridge. In fact, it looked pretty abandoned. It was small and looked like it was built for some kind of trail.</p>
<p>He was jolted out of his thoughts by noises in the trees to his left. He saw a girl, around his age, come out from the trees. She was short and had dark brown hair, she seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.</p>
<p><br/>“Who told you about my super-secret thinking spot?” The young woman asked him.</p>
<p><br/>“I didn’t know this bridge belonged to anyone.” Jason didn’t want to sound cocky or rude, but he didn’t like how she seemed to be claiming a spot that was obviously abandoned. The brunette smiled at him and he immediately relaxed.</p>
<p><br/>“It doesn’t, and I’m not kicking you out. Sorry if it sounded like I was. But this really is one of my favorite thinking spots. The view of the stars is just amazing here.” She walked up beside him before turning out to face the side of the bridge, looking up to the stars he was just previously getting lost in. He turned to stand next to her.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I was just appreciating it.” They just stood in silence for a while. He thought this petite brunette was gorgeous, but also felt like he was no where near ready for a relationship. His family was right about one thing, he did just wake up from a coma weeks ago and he was still technically recovering from a traumatic brain injury. He really needed to figure out a lot of things about himself before he thought about girls. Still, it couldn’t hurt to get to know the girl. “My name’s Jason, what’s yours?”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m Sam Davis, and I already know your name.” Jason groaned. Great. Another person who claimed to know who he was. Another person to disappoint.</p>
<p><br/>“You knew me before, huh.”</p>
<p><br/>“Not really. I knew of you. Went to school with you and your brother, but we were in different circles.”</p>
<p><br/>“And what did you think of Jason Quartermaine?”</p>
<p><br/>“Like I said, I didn’t know you very well. From what I heard you were a nice guy. Wanted to be a doctor. Very different from your brother. Now AJ I knew. Sorry, but your brother is an ass.” Jason couldn’t help but smile when he heard her laugh. It felt like magic, and made him all warm inside. He couldn’t help but to laugh along with her.</p>
<p><br/>“How did you know my brother?”</p>
<p><br/>“I went to a few parties that he was at. He was usually the drunk idiot trying to get into every girl’s pants, including mine. Luckily, I never was that drunk or desperate. Though he could get very handsy.”</p>
<p><br/>“He never—”</p>
<p><br/>“No! God no. He could be persistent, but he never tried to force me into anything. And I never heard of him doing that either. Your brother is an ass, but not evil.”</p>
<p><br/>“Good, I’m glad. I’m sorry that I asked, I’m just trying to figure who everyone exactly is, and not who they say they are.”</p>
<p><br/>“I can understand being wary of people you just met. Especially when they are people who are supposed to be your family.” He turned towards her and saw that she looked a little sad. It was as though she was lost in a memory.</p>
<p><br/>“Do you mind telling me how?” Sam looked back at him and quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. Trying to erase any indication of tears.</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t see why not. The whole town knows the story anyways.” Jason was uncomfortable with that reasoning. Right now, it felt like everyone knew his story whether he liked it or not. He didn’t want her to tell him just because she felt like he had some right.</p>
<p><br/>“It doesn’t matter if everyone else knows. Do you want to tell me?” Sam’s eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p><br/>“No, I think you might be someone I actually want to tell. Especially if my story helps you.”</p>
<p><br/>“Then tell me whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p>
<p><br/>“I was raised by a con artist. He wasn’t a great father and would use me to help with his cons. When I was eleven a private investigator showed up at our hotel room of the month. He claimed that the man I thought was my father was actually someone who had bought me on the black market from a sketchy adoption agency. Apparently, the people I thought were my parents had had a baby with an intellectual disability. They didn’t want to take the chance of having another kid like that but wanted another kid, and with my so-called dad’s rap sheet they couldn’t adopt, so they bought me. This PI told me that my birth mother had been very young when she had me and had been forced to give me up by her father. At that time, she decided to look for me to make sure I was in a good home, only to find out everything that happened. So now here this PI was telling me that my birthmother wanted me back. A birthmother I didn’t know, and didn’t even know existed.”</p>
<p><br/>“Do you live with her now?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah. Alexis Davis is this hot shot lawyer. I was brought to her and after a lot of court stuff she got her parental rights reinstated and took me home. It took me a really long time to trust her though. She was telling me how she was my mom and she always wanted me, but all I knew was that for some reason she gave me away. And that decision led me to being raised by a man who really should not be allowed to be a father.”</p>
<p><br/>“But your good now? You love her and everything? She is who she said she was?”</p>
<p><br/>“I definitely love her, and I’m pretty sure she loves me. Mother daughter relationships are always complicated though.”</p>
<p><br/>“I wouldn’t know.” There that laugh was again. Only this time it was less of a dismissive or sarcastic laugh. This was a true laugh full of joy and amusement.</p>
<p><br/>“No, I guess you wouldn’t.” They were staring in each other’s eyes. Her deep brown eyes drawing him in until he was just as lost in them as he had been in the stars earlier. They looked older than she was. As though she had seen things that most her age could never imagine. He guessed with a story like that she probably had. Suddenly, Sam is speaking to him. “Now that I’ve told you my sordid past why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I don’t know.” Jason looked away. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to burden her with his problems. But as he turned back to her he saw a flicker of something in her eyes. It looked like she was… disappointed? Sad? Hurt? “You’re right, you told me something. It’s only fair.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t have to! I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or to force you to tell me something.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s okay. I want to. Plus, I came here hoping to figure somethings out. Maybe talking to you will help.”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay then. Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m just a little frustrated by my family. They keep trying to force me to be their precious Jason Quartermaine. They won’t let me leave the house, or talk to anyone without their permission. It’s maddening. It feels like I’m going to be their prisoner until I start wearing dress shirts and telling them I want to go to med school.”</p>
<p><br/>“So, is this a jail break?” Sam joked. Jason appreciated her adding some levity, especially when he was getting increasingly worked up.</p>
<p><br/>“A temporary one. If I don’t go back they’ll send the cops. They already did that when I drove my own car into town. I was arrested and everything.”</p>
<p><br/>“Really?” Sam looked shocked and offended at the same time. He appreciated how she was offended for him. Sometimes it felt like everyone was against him in that house, even when Ned would occasionally speak up for him.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, it made me really annoyed. I just don’t know what to do. I keep telling them that I’m not who they keep telling me I am, but they won’t listen.”</p>
<p>“Who do you want to be?”</p>
<p><br/>“What?”</p>
<p><br/>“Sorry, I’m not trying to put you on the spot. I was just wondering. Who do you want to be?” No one had ever asked him that before. Everyone just had expectations of who he would be.</p>
<p><br/>“I… I’m not sure.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t need to figure that out right now. I just think it would help. Maybe instead of telling them who you aren’t, you could tell them who you are. And I do mean tell and not yell. I am very familiar with yelling, especially at parents. But telling has usually worked out better for me.”</p>
<p><br/>“Just tell them who I am? How can you be sure that will work?”</p>
<p><br/>“I can’t. I can only tell you what I’ve experienced. My relationship with my mom is nothing to hold up as a shining example, but it was really hard when we started out. I spent eleven years as Sam McCall. A girl who knew how to run a pretty descent con, spot a cop out of a crowd, steal from a grocery store with ease and then pickpocket ten people on the way back to wherever we were staying at the moment. Then I came here and even though Alexis knew who my so-called dad was she expected me to immediately be Samantha Davis. A girl who says “please” and “thank you” and “may I” instead of “can I,” who can learn French, Russian, and Greek with ease, and who enjoys a good book instead of crazy TV shows that are on at ten at night. She tried to force me to be this person, and I tried to force myself into that mold. But it just ended up hurting me and her. I felt like a disappointment every day and didn’t know how to fix myself to make it better. It resulted in a lot of fights between us, and I mean a lot. Almost every night for months we were screaming at each other. Finally, I realized that me trying to be that perfect Davis girl was like trying to put a square peg through a triangle hole. It wasn’t going to happen. That made me feel really awful for a while. I was scared that my mom would never love me and that she might get rid of me again. I was in a pretty dark place. One night I just broke down, completely crumbled in front of my mom in the middle of a screaming match. I told her everything I was feeling and that I was never going to be that girl. I told her that I didn’t want to be Sam McCall anymore, but that I couldn’t be Samantha Davis either. That I was Sam Davis. That I could say “please” and “thank you” but I was probably always going to say “can I” instead of “may I.” That I could try my best at one language but I didn’t know if I could learn all three at the same time. That I would try to never pickpocket or steal again, but I’ll always be able to pick a cop out of a crowd.” Jason looked at Sam in a whole new light. She was standing in front of him so confident in who she was. Her eyes were glistening with almost shed tears, but also determination and strength.</p>
<p><br/>“That worked?” Then it looked like she deflated. She let out a deep breath as she looked down to her shuffling feet.</p>
<p><br/>“Kind of. Things definitely got better. She’s better about certain things, and we definitely don’t fight as much as we used to. I don’t feel as much as a disappointment anymore. But the past year has been hard.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why?”</p>
<p><br/>“My baby sister, Kristina. I love her so much; I wouldn’t trade her for anything. But it feels almost like my mom feels like Kristina is her chance at the perfect Davis girl she always wanted.” Sam turned away from him and looked back to the stars. “The girl I couldn’t be. My mom has been a lot more on top of me about things. Telling me that I need to do certain things or not do certain things to be a better influence on Kristina. It feels like she’s telling me I’m poisoning her or something. Like the worst thing possible would be if Kristina turned out like me.” Jason decided to go for it and reached out to grab Sam’s hand. He was happy when the petite girl didn’t pull away. In fact, she tightened her hold.</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know your mom. But you seem pretty great to me.” The brunette quickly turned to face him with surprise in her eyes. “I think any little girl or boy would be lucky to have you as a big sister.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t have to say that.”</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t have to, but I want to. I may not know exactly who I am, but I know I’m not a liar.”</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks.” Sam smiled before quickly shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I completely high jacked the conversation. We were talking about what’s going on with you.”</p>
<p><br/>“No, I’m glad you told me. And I think you gave some good advice too. I need to figure out who I am, so that I can tell them and show them that. If they can’t accept it then screw them.”</p>
<p><br/>“Alright, I didn’t tell you that last part. But if they really can’t accept you then a little distance might help.” Jason couldn’t help but smile. This girl had made him feel the freest than anyone or anything since the day he woke up. He felt so at ease with her, and even though she had apparently known Jason Quartermaine she hadn’t made him feel like that was who he was supposed to be. Suddenly he heard a ringing sound. Sam turned from him and took a phone out of a holster on her belt that he hadn’t noticed. She looked at the phone and sighed before answering.</p>
<p><br/>“Hi mom… I’m okay I promise I just wanted to go for a walk… No, I’m not at a party or at anyone’s house, it’s just a walk… Yes, I’ll come home now… Okay… I’ll be fine. I’ll head home right after I hang up… Bye.”</p>
<p><br/>“So, you have to leave?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I swear the only reason she bought this phone for me was to make sure she could call me whenever I leave the house. She doesn’t trust that I’m not out getting drunk and having sex with random guys.” Jason couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she was leaving. But he also understood why she needed to.</p>
<p><br/>“Can I see you again? I really liked talking with you.” He felt like such an idiot asking her that, but he couldn’t help but feel like if he didn’t he would regret it the rest of his life. However, the tightness in his chest immediately loosened when she smiled.</p>
<p><br/>“I really liked talking to you too. What if I came by the Quartermaine’s tomorrow? That way you won’t have to plan another jail break.”</p>
<p><br/>“You sure you want to subject yourself to the Quartermaines? I said I enjoyed talking to you and I’m pretty sure they’ll scare you away.” Sam gave another full and pure laugh and it made Jason feel like he was soaring.</p>
<p><br/>“I just told you about my crazy backstory and you think your family is going to scare me away? It’ll be fine, and if it isn’t then we’ll just scurry back here to our bridge.” He didn’t think she meant it in that way. But when she called it their bridge his heart stopped for a second. He really liked the idea of this place being theirs.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, okay.” Sam nodded her head and then turned to walk away. “See you tomorrow Sam Davis.” Sam paused and turned her head to face him.</p>
<p><br/>“See you tomorrow Jason blank space.” She then continued her journey away from the bridge and presumably back home.</p>
<p><br/>It took a second for Jason to realize what she had said. She had called him “Jason blank space.” He never thought of changing his name. Really, he had never really thought about his name at all. Everyone told him his name was Jason Quartermaine, and he had never really felt like that was who he was, but to actually give himself a new name? That had never occurred to him before. But he had to say, he really liked the idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>